


Wolf Mate

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Narcissa has been seeing Remus for a while.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wolf Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's rare pair prompt 5/18-5/23: Remus x Narcissa. I came up with this short drabble. I used grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't change are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Narcissa was worried about Remus. So she sneaked out of the manor. She was gracious that Lucius is letting her stay on at Malfoy Manor after the divorce until she can find her a place to stay. But really, Grimmauld Place was more Harry's than hers.

"How is he, Harry?" she asked softly, going in, handing her cloak to Kreacher.

"He's holding up ok. Trying to be there for Teddy. They're in the library." Harry spoke quietly to her.

She nodded her affirmation and joined the two in the library. "Aunt Cissa!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly to see her and ran over to hug her.

"I'm pleased to see you too, Teddy! And how are you today, Remus?" she coyly looked at him.

Remus caught the gesture, running his hand through his light greying brown hair. "Teddy, why don't you help your uncle Harry with the tea and biscuits."

Teddy eagerly took off, running towards the kitchen as Remus took Narcissa in his arms.

"Have you decided, love? To move into here? With us?"

"Harry wouldn't mind?"

Remus kissed her, "We wouldn't mind at all. In fact, the wolf in me is itching to get out and play. He is sure that you are much more of my mate than Tonks was."

Narcissa's legs melted into jelly when he told her that. "Why don't we find out somewhere much quieter?" Narcissa purred in his ear when she felt his hardness poking in her stomach.

He whisked her away to his bedroom, after making sure he locked and silenco'd the room from prying ears and eyes. "I'm sure Harry can keep Teddy occupied for a while." Remus grinned sheepishly at Narcissa.

She smirked with a wave of her hand, vanish their clothes.

"Where did you learn that?" he growled, pulling her close towards him.

"From Severus. Oh, don't look at me like that. He was like my brother. A very protective brother." She breathed to Remus.

He kissed her soundly, carrying her towards the bed. Laying her down on the pillows, he licked her neck. "And Lucius?"

Narcissa sighed, "You'll be surprised that he is seeing Hermione. So he's fine. Now less talk and more sex!"

Remus was stunned that Hermione was seeing Lucius. But if they're happy, then he ought to be satisfied with Narcissa.

She ran a hand down his back, "Love, she's fine."

"Good. I would hate to have to go after him." He growled in her ear as he thrust up in her. 

Narcissa squeezed his cock hard, wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster. Her hands in his hair as they kept in rhythm.

They both orgasmed hard, and he collapsed on top of her panting. "You do know the full moon is coming in a couple of days."

"And you think that will stop me? Please! I have the wolfsbane potion stocked here and back at the manor." Narcissa 'tsked at Remus.

"Your moving in then?"

"Yes, love, I am."

"Good."


End file.
